


“Why are you naked?”

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: History Makers!!! on ICE [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Yuuri is still trying to understand the words that came out of Viktor.  It really doesn’t help that the said Russian skater is buck-naked in the hot springs





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched YOI and fell in love with how wonderfully gay it is

“Starting from today, I’ll be your coach.”

Yuuri feels his jaw drop open as the words fall out of Viktor’s mouth.  True to his nature, he’s struck a rather dramatic, yet elegant pose to emphasize his words.  The steam rising from the hot spring water barely covers up his groin area when he is standing up.

“Sorry, what?” Yuuri blurts out.  “What are you doing here?  Why are you naked? How did you even know that I would be here?”

Viktor smiles, climbing out of the hot spring and wrapping a fluffy white towel around his waist.  “It’s not like you kept your hometown a secret.  When you disappeared after that performance, I figured you might be seeking the comfort of your family home.  It’s a nice place, by the way.  And I thought it was customary for you to be naked in a Japanese hot springs?”

“Thanks,” Yuuri says reflexively. “Wait, wait that’s not the point!  What do you mean that you’ll be my coach?!”

Viktor shrugs, using a spare towel to dab off the sweat from his face.  “Exactly that.  Figure skating is a sport cruel to age and I figured that I might as well leave while the audience is still clapping for me.  I’ve always been watching your performances and you definitely have the potential to be the next big star.  Under proper guidance, you can be the world champion!”

Yuuri has to tell himself to not be led astray by the dazzling smile on Viktor’s beautiful face that has already enthralled the audience from all around the world.  It’s a losing battle but he tries anyhow.

“No way, no way.  You still have years left and you can’t waste your precious time on someone like me.  There must be other younger skaters who are worthy of your tutelage!”

Viktor laughs, his head thrown back and the towel around his hips swaying dangerously.  He strides to where Yuuri stands rooted to the spot and tilts his head up with a forefinger.

“I know talent and potential when I see it in a person,” Viktor whispers, his voice seeming to caress Yuuri’s face.  You shouldn't worry about disappointing me somehow.  I think that we will make a wonderful team, Yuuri.”

“Nuh-uh,” Yuuri takes a step back.  It’s just his luck that he steps into a bucket and slips on it.  He curses the extra few kilograms he has put on as he feels gravity take hold and he is falling. . .

Except he never feels the impact.  Viktor’s strong arms are holding him up and their faces way too close for comfort.

“Th-thanks,” he stammers.  He lets Viktor help him up.

“My pleasure.  Now, as I was saying.  With me as your coach, I’m sure that we can take the world in a storm and it will be yours.  If you’re worried about the little weight you gained whilst you slacked off, I’m sure a few weeks of intense training and a strict diet will fix that right up.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks flare up with heat.  He crosses his arms low in a vain effort to conceal his tummy fat.  “I didn’t think I would get back into figure skating, that’s why.”

Viktor chuckles.  “I don’t mind it.  I think I like the way you look right now too.  It adds to that innocent, cute charm you’ve always had.”

He can’t believe what he just heard.  “I’m not c-cute.”

“Oh, but you are.”  Once again, Viktor leans in close until there are millimetres between their noses.  “That look in your eyes that you have right now, that’s the stuff I’m talking about.  People often said that the music I picked and the choreography I perform might take on a wholly different mien if done by someone with more boyish, innocent charm.  And I _know_ that you’ll be the perfect candidate.  You lack the sharp charisma that I am said to have and, well, I personally think that you are adorable, Yuuri.”

“Hold up,” Yuuri shoves Viktor back gently.  “This is way too much information to process.  I’m gonna go to my room.  We can talk tomorrow or something.”

“Good to hear that.  I’ll be staying here for your training anyway.  Your mother is a lovely lady, by the way.”

Yuuri groans.  He’ll have to have a serious talk with his mom later about letting an international sports super star stay at their resort and for agreeing to have Viktor coach him. 

 

 

-

 

 

Yuuri has never been much of a morning person but as he is assisting family business, he has to force himself.  Currently, he is stood outside of what he has been told to be Viktor’s room.  Well, it's an unused banquet hall but that is besides the point.

“Viktor, it’s time for breakfast,” Yuuri says, knocking on the door.  When he gets no response, he slides it open and walks inside.  The lights are off and he has to turn them on to see.

What he sees, however, is something he rather would not have.  Viktor is sound asleep on the futon and with his bare legs and arms sticking out, one can only assume that Viktor is completely nude underneath it.

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls out as he kneels down next to him.  “Breakfast is ready.  You said you wanted to coach me and then sleep in?  That’s not very coach-y of you.”

Viktor groans something in Russian before he rolls over and grabs for Yuuri.  He can’t fight it as Viktor pulls him inside of the covers and squeezes him tightly.  It’s extremely awkward, especially since he can feel a certain part of Viktor’s body pressed against his thigh.

“Y-you’re crushing me!” Yuuri wheezes.

“Huh?’ Viktor mumbles, oh so smartly.  “Oh.  It’s Yuuri.”

“Good morning to you too.  Now let me go!  Please?”

“Mm, but you’re so warm and comfy~” Viktor rubs his stubbly face against Yuuri’s.

“This is sexual harassment!” Yuuri protests.

“Oh. . . right.” Viktor must have realised the state he’s in.

“Why are you naked?” Yuuri blurts out.

“I always sleep naked.  It’s really hot in the room too.”

Yuuri sighs.  “Please put something one before you come downstairs for breakfast.”

“Roger that.”

“Um, Viktor?” Yuuri squeaks, still trapped in Viktor’s arms.  “You have to release me.”

“Ah right, right.  Good morning.”

For a brief second, Yuuri feels something soft and warm press against his lips.  His entire face heats up when he comes to realisation of what just happened.

He bolts upright and sprints out of the room.  It has to be a European thing, right?  They kiss each other to say hello or something like that.

He shakes his head at himself.  If Viktor really meant what he said, Yuuri had a long road ahead of him


End file.
